


【ME】从入门到劝退的爱情故事10

by Estrellas



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: 开车。





	【ME】从入门到劝退的爱情故事10

被马克拽着摔上床的时候，爱德华多的脑子还有点懵，还未等他有所反应，马克就双手握住了他手臂，往上高举，他的膝盖也顶进爱德华多的双腿间。

爱德华多被马克蓝得发黑的双眼给震慑住了，嘴唇些微颤抖，既像是紧张，又像是兴奋：“马克？”

“我想和你做爱，把你操进床垫里，操到哭，这是我们住在这里的最后一天。”马克的嗓音变得有点哑，他低下头亲吻爱德华多裸露在外的锁骨，为了配合程序员们的欢腾，他没有穿得太正式，只穿了件领口宽松的休闲衫，马克轻而易举就能在他的两根锁骨上打下自己的印记。爱德华多被他吸吮得身体颤抖，情不自禁地抱住了马克的肩背。

嘴唇一路往下，开始舔弄爱德华多的乳头，被吸得发红的乳首颤巍巍地站立起来，一副渴求更多的模样。

“马克，马克……”爱德华多喘息着，手指无意识地抓着马克的肩膀，划出几道浅痕。

“我喜欢听你喊我的名字。”马克一边说一边扯掉爱德华多的沙滩裤，已经昂扬起来的阴茎暴露在空气里，马克握住它揉搓了几把，然后往微微翕动的肉穴里塞进了一根手指。

“马克！”爱德华多的声音陡然变了个调。

“不怕，你早就适应了。”马克亲了亲他的嘴唇，手指小心地按压着穴里的嫩肉，然后摸到那处软肉，浅浅地揉搓起来。

爱德华多陡然并紧了双腿，身体将马克的手指紧紧缠住，脸上瞬间泛起一片红潮，连耳根都红了大半，喘息变成呻吟，出口的“马克”也变得甜腻极了。

马克被他的敏感勾得难耐，加进一根手指后又戳了几下，就换上了自己的老二。

“等等……戴，戴套，马克……”

“这次可以不戴吗？”马克声音很哑，语气却很无辜。

爱德华多永远拿这样的马克没辙，结果他点头的瞬间，灼热硕大的烙铁就楔进了他的身体里，爱德华多吃痛地在马克背上狠狠挠了一下。

“轻一点，马克……有点疼……唔啊……”爱德华多的腿缠在马克的腰上。

马克扣着他的腰，一下一下狠狠地撞击，不断地顶入更深的地方，嘴上还说着下流话：“你这里一直吸着我。”

顶弄数十下后，爱德华多脚趾蜷缩，身体颤抖着达到了高潮，射出的精液把马克的腹部弄得一塌糊涂，马克被他绞得不行，也直接内射了。

爱德华多身体发软，不依不挠地撒娇：“你要给我清理。”

马克把他抱去浴室洗澡，清理过程中天雷勾地火，两人又在浴室里做了两次，事后爱德华多表示以后绝对不会再玩什么浴室play，太危险了。


End file.
